


Mare Sea

by danschester



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danschester/pseuds/danschester
Summary: It’s chasing Virgil, and he can’t get away but he can’t stop.Warnings: Self-harm, suicide, self-deprecating thoughts, angst





	Mare Sea

_Running…running…can’t stop running…_   **  
**

The only sound was the incessant pounding of Virgil’s worn out sneakers on the unyielding floor of the impossibly long corridor.

 

He could not stop running, but he could not get away.

 

It was right behind him. It was lapping at his heels.

 

He turned another corner and saw the next stretch of inky-black hallway.

 

Virgil’s ears were ringing from the choking silence, split open only by the echoing footsteps ricocheting around the corridor.

 

He could not think, could not speak, could not breathe.

 

_Run…your only purpose is to keep running…running…_

 

He had to keep running.

 

He couldn’t keep running.

 

He turned back toward the growing silhouette behind him, and a growl ripped through the hallway.

 

He wanted to give in.

 

He should give in.

 

He deserved to give in.

 

_Running…keep running…have to keep running…_

 

He almost gave in until he saw it at the end of the hallway.

 

“Thank fuck.”

 

Virgil threw the door open with the last of his strength and stumbled into the small room. The door slammed behind him and shattered an ornate golden mirror across the room from where he was slumped, the only other thing in the room.

 

He managed to catch a few whispers of breath before dragging himself to examine the broken mirror.

 

His face was dirty and bruised, sweat and blood staining his pale skin. He stared into his own eyes, or, the place where his eyes should be. Instead of the usual brown eyes he was used to despising for their weird color, there were just two swirling black cavities staring back at him.

 

A click shot through the room, the sound of a door handle turning. Virgil’s neck twisted around at an alarming rate, but the door had vanished by the time he had turned around.

 

“Well, that’s not the weirdest thing about today…” He darkly chuckled and faced his reflection once more.

 

The shattered glad warped his face until it was barely recognizable.

 

Then, it spoke.

 

“You’re nothing,” it shouted, projecting all of Virgil’s thoughts into the shadowy room, “you don’t deserve to live. You’re worthless.”

 

All of a sudden, the mirror shifted, changing the reflection of the anxious trait into that of Roman.

 

“We pity you, you emo fuck. You’re not wanted by anyone and you never will be.”

 

Then it was Logan.

 

“You should have just killed yourself, Anxiety. You would be better off dead.”

 

Patton.

 

“We don’t love you, we never did.”

 

Then came the nail in the coffin, Thomas.

 

“I wish you’d never come into my life. I’d be so much happier without you. You’ll never be one of them.”

 

The shards of glass smashed into the ground as Virgil’s fist collided with the mirror, cutting open his fist.

 

They surrounded him, telling him everything he ever thought about himself.

 

But it hurt so much more coming from them.

 

His family.

 

_Worthless_

 

_Nothing_

 

_Pitiful_

 

_Better off dead_

 

He picked up a shard of glass and drew it across his wrist, blood rushing to the surface of his skin and dulling the voices shouting at him.

 

_Emo_

 

_Outsider_

 

_Useless_

 

_Meaningless_

 

He brought the red stained shard to his neck and let them win. He stopped running.

 

_Finally_

* * *

He woke with a start, cold-sweat soaking his hair and pillow. His breathing was quick and light and his throat was scratchy.

 

He reached out to the other side of his bed, Patton’s usual resting place, but didn’t find anything. Not even a vaguely warm place where Pat had been.

 

Weird.

 

He had scratch marks down his arms and he assumed they were self-inflicted. He reached for the glass of water that Logan usually brought to his bedside table after a nightmare.

 

There was no glass.

 

“Oh, okay then.” He said before untangling himself in blankets

 

Or that’s what he would have said if he could speak, but instead a strangled kitten-like cry sounded though the silent room.

 

He must’ve been screaming for hours. Why did no one come?

 

They always came.

 

He walked down the dark hallway to get some water and he heard a burst of giggling. He turned the corner and he saw the other three sides watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.

 

His favorite movie.

 

“Oh hey Virge…” The sides looked at him for one moment then all exchanged a glance and Pat halfheartedly extended an invitation to join them.

 

“Nah, it’s all right Pat. Just here for some water.” Virgil gave them his usual fake smile and then grabbed a glass of water before bidding the boys goodnight.

 

He walked back to his room, waiting for the black of nightmares to cover him once again.


End file.
